Sennin Butai
Sennin Butai (仙人部隊 sennin butai; Eng Lit Translation, "Immortal Force,") is the title given to the group pledged and allied to serve Sōsuke Aizen, emodying a common trait of longevity or assumed "immortality", as well as incredible Spiritual Powers of their own. Background/History: Known Members *Shukun Shintan - Primarily known from both the World of the Living and the Spiritual Realms as a mythological nightmare story character, he's often crossed and confused for the fantasized character made out from Vlad the Impaler's timeline, or further back when villages fell prey to a man turned demon, devouring the blood and souls of his prey, leaving nothing but ghost towns and stories in his wake to speculate his existence. In truth, he is the oldest of the Ikiryō in existence, preceding the V-14's known Wraith, having powers that rival any Demon that offered Shadō Kariudo his powers to begin with. *Senkenteki - Senkenteki, the only known sole survivor of a race that equalled in strength to the Children of Izanami and also spanned back to their existence as well. Being more akin to the mortal race than the latter race, the Hankami often found them distasteful and vile in comparison to them, even though most if not all could manipulate the same semi-sentient energy force known as Shinsei. Being the youngest of their race when their obliteration occured, Senkenteki spent thousands of years in isolation and exile, compiling a plethora of information, combat styles/arts/techniques, and power to wield against the surviving members of the Children of Izanami when the time would come. Allying with the enigmatic Sennin Butai that swore allegience to the ascended Sōsuke Aizen is in the final stages of his plans... *Jinsoku Shokei - Jinsoku has been around since some of the worst nightmares in myth had begun in the world of the living and the spiritual world. For the prior, he was an elusive yet renowned figure in history, responsible for the most gruesome murders, serial killing sprees, and manslaughterings recorded. In the Spiritual Realms, he's an elusive spirit that has changed physical form countless times over to evade detection and arrest for the crimes he's committed in the Spiritual Realms as well. Because of this, Jinsoku was seened to be uncatchable and nearly unknowable, one of the reasons why Sōsuke Aizen sought him out for his notoriously infamous legend and powers. Jinsoku reveres Sōsuke like a god, coming to give him his just reward and task for him to carry out, serving him zealously faithful within the Sennin Butai group that ally with Sōsuke Aizen. *Jigen - Jigen has been compared to many as the most legendary warrior that has existed within the Spiritual Realms, often seen in the World of the Living as a incarnated demigod of war, whom has on occasion visited the world during its most brutal and climactic battles, events, duels, anything that presented a challenge to humanity against itself, even to Jigen on rare occasion. It was then near the end of a dynasty of the Soul Society of Japan's reformation after the titanic battle between Head Captain Shin'en and Ultharon that he began to question his existence and what he ought to do. After soul searching for nearly a century, he crossed paths with Sōsuke Aizen, after being free and withdrawn from the universe's view. Sōsuke suggested he ally with him for his power was great and the prior entity's powers considerable that he might give Jigen his unseen heart's desires. Upon agreement of finding his true desires, Jigen pledged his strength to Sōsuke by joining the Sennin Butai group whom he found to be quite fascinating as well as placed as their unofficial leader for his renowned and undisputed strength. *Lord Rey Dorado - Rey Dorado, once part of the Aethian Royal Court Militia as its finest Knight Captain, was enigmatically responsible for a brutal civil war nearly one hundred years ago in an effort to sieze control over all of Aether. Unfortunately for Rey, the rebellion was halted by the Knight Commander, and nearly all of his subordinates and collegues who took part in it were either killed or imprisoned for life, leaving Rey to flee. Vowing to return once again as a conqueror of that land, Rey Dorado eventually crossed paths with Sōsuke Aizen, hearing tales of his death and personal exploits, Rey was compelled to speak and travel with the Soul Reaper whom he had heard as the instigator of the White War. Sōsuke eventually struck a bargain with Rey, as he would supply him with the necessary allies and power to crush all resistance to Aether and allow him to sit upon its elusive throne, while only asking for his personal alliance in crushing his own enemies and targets. Agreeing to these mediocre ''terms, Rey pledged his allegiance and support to Sōsuke, joining his group that would become known as Sennin Butai. It is said of all the compilation of Sōsuke's allies, Rey Dorado is nearly the strongest in both combat prowess and power, whereas Jigen has far more experience and plethora of tactics and techniques at his disposal, making him a rival in Rey's eyes to one day clash and face off. *Tenshi Chinokatsubō - Tenshi Chinokatsubō, known through his infamous exploits ranging from hundreds of perfectly flawless assassinations, to his disappearance act after being found to have murdered fellow members of the '''Stealth Force' and Deep Cover Operations, Tenshi's name has been whispered and hushed over tables far and wide as the Smiling Devil or the Rose Assassin, for his various and elusive exploits. Reemerging, Tenshi took upon the role of being a Cultist leader of a radical group that worshiped the Red Sun philosophy, known as the Ahijados. Comprised of Arrancars to trained soul initiates, Tenshi used them to dawn the Plinian Movement, an Armageddon scenario where everything asides the Hankami and the "Chosen One" will be assimiliated and reformed in the new Utopia of their making. However, this is all revealed as a ploy, as he was taking orders explicitly from Sōsuke Aizen, who concocted the whole war and Eruption for his own means and desires that are currently unknown. *Kugyō - Kugyō is the long lost prodigal child of the Punisher and the Reaper, having become a very malevolent, twisted form of entity. His title as the Defiler made it clear what kind of being he was, before disappearing off the face of the known universe to even the omniscient the Nihilist, left to his own plotting and devices. It wasn't until over a millenia had passed that Kugyō another enigmatic character of history: Sōsuke Aizen. After meeting him and being offered a chance to destroy his disgusting familial race as well as attain his own goals, Kugyō agreed to ally himself, becoming part of the Sennin Butai group affiliated in allying themselves in their service to the ex-soul reaper. *Ariana Sophia - An ex-Paladin who stood against the Black Reaper Project, she was nearly killed by fellow Paladins whom she thought were her friends and family, barely escaping with her life. It was within a pool of her own blood, lying in the mud weary and beaten, that her salvation came: in the form of Sōsuke Aizen! After healing her, she begged to repay him in anyway she could. Sōsuke offered a chance to destroy the very organization that made her, then cast her out, in exchange for allying with him to see his own goals are fulfilled. Ariana without hesitation accepted, becoming part of the Sennin Butai group that swore allegience to the ex-Soul Reaper. *Magatta Keiryō - An ex-Vanguard-Commander, Magatta is also married *yet seperated at this time* by the current 9th Company Commander of the Imperial Vanguard, Yōen Keiryō. After a violent and comical dispute, one thing led to another and Magatta decided to settle her differences with Yōen in a duel of submission: either she loses and withdraws her title as Commander of the 9th Company or Yōen never argues her point again. Sadly, Magatta lost, and decided to swear revenge upon him as she left the Soul Empire that she had once sworn to protect and serve. After many years of wandering and working as an elite mercenary in the south, she ran across Sōsuke Aizen, the traitor and orchestrator of the infamous White War that nearly wiped out the Seireitei's Soul Society. After convincing her that she'd get what she wants if he allied with him, Sōsuke offered her a position within the Sennin Butai, officially establishing their alliance together. *Murasaki Hoshijirushi - The daughter of the 3rd Division Captain Gina Tachibana and the formerly Captain of the 5th Division, Kagayaku Hoshijirushi, Murasaki inherited a substantial lineage of strong Spiritual Power as well as a unique ability that made her an asset to her later deranged father. Kidnapped during the time of the radical to-be Kamijō, she would spend much of her days to be trained and enhanced into the perfect disciple underneath his reign and future proclamation as the new ruler over all time and space, both living and spiritual planes. However, this was interrupted by the unexpected visit by the return of the reformed Sōsuke Aizen. After an unknown deal that was passed between the two ascended, trans-deities, Sōsuke took Murasaki with him and began training her in the most advanced arts both known, archaic and unknown, making her his personal apprentice. While being the youngest of the Sennin Butai, it is said she possesses enough prodigal potential to surpass them all, and possibly be the Ace-In-The-Whole for Sōsuke should Rey Dorado or Jigen fail him. Behind the scenes/Trivia: Category:The Imperial Vanguard Category:The Red Sun Category:Paladin Category:Deep Cover Ops Category:Hankami Category:Shinsei Category:V-14